The King's Maid is now a Queen (Lemon)
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: request for JJ Vargas . I always wonder of what my majesty's room was like who belongs to Gilbert, but my curious got the best of me and cost a price of me. contains lemon.


The King's Maid is now a Queen (lemon)

Request from JJ Vargas

King!PrussiaxMaid!Reader

I have worked with his majesty Gilbert Beildschmidt, for many years, ever since he took me in after I was orphanage wondering around the streets and his younger brother Ludwig found me at the time. I often worked in the libraries in cleaning the books and the room; also I cleaned only Ludwig's room, which is not much to clean since he always keeps it clean, but I've never had gone into his majesty's room Gilbert.

~Time Skip~

Everyday cleaning the same rooms, but my curious about my majesty's room got more and more curious about what is in there. So I knocked at the door and there was answer saying, "Vho is it?" it was my majesty, so I answered, "It's me, (Name), one of your maids." "Oh, well come in, liebe." My majesty said as I had a confused look of wondering of what liebe means. When I entered the room, I saw that this room was a bit bigger than Ludwig's, but where was my majesty at. I got my answer when I felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, and then heard a familiar voice, "You finally came to mein room, mein frau." "Your- Your majesty, what-what you do mean by that?" I said afraid trying to struggle out of his grip. My majesty then picked me up over his shoulder, carried me to his bed, and then tossed me onto his bed. I went to get up, but he was already on top of me as he climbed onto the bed, he was only in his boxer. Gilbert then said as he leans down toward me, Ich Liebe Dich, mein frau." He then placed his lips onto mine before I could say anything.

He licked the bottom of my lips making me moan giving him the chance to shove his tongue into my mouth and I started to struggle as he did so. My majesty then pulled away and said as he grabbed the collar part of my maid outfit, "I need you…no, I want you!" he then ripped it apart and he then started to attack my neck making me moan without realizing it. He found my sweet spot making me moan more than ever. He smirked in founding it and he sucked at it a bit harder leaving a bruise mark on it.

He then went down my collar bone kissing down to my breast, and then started to suck and lick onto my nipple making me moan louder. My Majesty was message the other one with his hand making me shiver at the moment, then I said, "Your-your majesty,-" "Ah-ah-ah mein liebe, it's Gilbert when were alone, mein liebe." Gilbert said as he pulled away then I finished of what I was trying to say, "O-Okay Gilbert, but enough teasing me." "As you wish mein liebe." Gilbert then pulled away in taking his boxer off and took off my panties that came with the maid outfit that I had to wear. He then placed two of his fingers at my mouth and said, "Suck." At first I hesitated, then I gradually take his fingers into my mouth to coat it with my saliva, and after a few minutes Gilbert he pulled his fingers away.

He started to push one finger into my entrance causing me to be in pain for a moment, then he pushes in his second finger, in creating a scissor like motion in stretching it out, then he started to thrust my fingers in a bit, and I was about to cum, but Gilbert pulled his fingers out making me moan in disappointment, then Gilbert said, "Don't mein liebe the fun just started." He then positioned himself at my entrance, shoved himself in inch by inch causing some pain in the process, and he waited till I was ready then I nodded my head letting Gilbert know I was ready.

He started to thrust as fast as he could then, "AH GILBERT!" he found my sweet spot and he had a smirk of lust finding that spot so he started to go faster, then after a couple of mintues of hitting that spot over and over, I said, "G-gilbert, I'm a-about…" "I know… we'll do it together, mein liebe." Gilbert said as he continued to thrust and then we both screamed at both of our names. Gilbert collapsed onto the bed next to me, and then he said, "(Name), I have loved you for a long time, ever since my bruder brought you here. So would you be my queen of my kingdom?" "Y-Yes Gilbert, but what about…" I trailed off in concern for his brother what was going to happen to him then Gilbert said, "Don't worry, mein liebe. His childhood friend Feliciano became his queen a few days ago." "O-Oh I didn't know that." I said a little surprised, then I asked, "What does mein liebe mean you keep on saying it?" "Kesesesesese, it means my love in german and Ich Liebe Dich means I love you." Gilbert said to me as he wraps his arms around me then he said, "Ich Liebe Dich, mein liebe." "Ich Liebe Dich, Gilbert." I said in saying right on my first try and Gilbert kissed my forehead and we both went to sleep after that.

~Meanwhile outside of Gibert's room~

Ludwig and Feliciano heard everything that had happened, because they were next door to them, they were staying in Ludwig's room for the night, the Feliciano said, "Ve~ Ludwig, did your frattelo hurt (name)?" Ludwig didn't reply for a moment as he blushing in a crimson color then finally said, "N-Nein, now go to sleep, mein liebe." With that Feliciano shook it off and went to sleep in his lover's arm

THE END


End file.
